I'm Not Going Anywhere, Maka
by Kitkat122697
Summary: Maka was never able to handle seeing those letters falling out of her partners locker, so what happens when Soul finally tells her how he feels about it? One-Shot!


**Hey guys, ready for the Super Bowl? I'm only in it for the commercials. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. D':**

* * *

><p>Maka walked down the long hallway at the end of the day smiling as she turned the corner and saw her partner at his locker. Her smile faltered when she saw what Soul was holding. Envelopes. Envelopes filled with letters begging for Soul to be their partner and leave her behind. When Soul looked to her she plastered her fake smile on her face and walked up to him.<p>

"Hey Soul," she greeted in a cheery voice that Soul saw right through.

"Hey," he said gathering the letters up and heading for the trashcan. He knew Maka was always upset after seeing the mini mountain of pink and white envelopes with hearts in the corners and a spritz of perfume wafting off them. The only thing Soul didn't know however, was why it affecter her this much. But he did know what she would say next.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna walk home today," she told him before turning on her heel and walking away. Soul sighed and swung his locker shut before chasing after her.

"Maka! Maka wait up," he called coming up behind her, taking her arm and turning her to face him.

"What?" she snapped, pulling her arm free from his grip. She did this everytime and it pissed him off more than she was.

"Are you ok?" he asked but he already knew she would say she was fine and walk off. But to be honest Soul was getting tired of the same thing every week or so.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth and avoiding his scarlet gaze.

"Maka," Soul whispered taking her hands causing her to tense. "Talk to me," he pleaded.

"I'm fine, just need some fresh air," she told him. He sighed again and decided not to push it.

"Fine," he said letting go of her hands and watching as she ran off in the direction of their shared appartment.

She really did need some air, and she wanted to clear her head before seeing Soul at home agian.

She walked until she ended up at the basketball courts that Soul had taught her to play at after getting tired of all her punishments.

**x X x**

"Tuck your elbow in," Soul told her walking up behind her and placing his hand on her arm and tucking it to her side, while his other hand placed hers on the ball and brought her through the motions. Her face would have put roses to shame. "And shoot," he whispered in her ear backing away slightly.

She looked at the basket and the ball in her hands and threw it. It cruised through the air and hit the back board before...

_Swoosh!_

Maka gapped ats the ball went in the hoop and looked to Soul whose eyes had widened and had a grin stretched across his face.

"That was cool," he said smiling in approval and high fiving her. A few minutes later Kid and Patty came into view. Maka knew Liz wouldnt be coming because she was lazy. It was time to put her skills into action.

**x X x**

"Shoot Maka!" Black*Star bellowed over the boisterous laughter of Patty. Maka looked at the ball in her hands then at her partner who was blocking her from the basket. Soul sent her a knowing smile and she chucked the ball at the basket and stood among everyone else as it soared toward the hoop and...

_Swish!_

"Woah, good shot Maka!" Black*Star shouted pointing at Kid and laughing.

"No!" Kid cried realizing as captain of Soul and Tsubaki's team he'd have to move the pictures in his house two inches to the right. "Maka why did you have o get good now?" he cried while pounding his fist to the ground. Maka was about to respond but Soul beat her to it.

"I taught her earlier," he said causing everyone to look at him.

"Why!" Kid yelled and Patty sighed.

"I'll take him home, sissy knows how to deal with him. Bye Maka~" she said giggling while dragging Kid behind her and giggling.

"Tsubaki, lets go celebrate my win!" Black*Star yelled grabbing Tsubaki's hand and running in the direction of their flat.

"That was an awesome shot," Soul said throwing an arm around her shoulders, "you guys finally won!" he said laughing and pulling her away.

"I only had two hours of practice," she said as they made their way out of the courts.

"Exactly! You didn't practice that much and you made a three pointer. You're the coolest meister ever," he said causin a red hue almost as scarlet as his eyes to kiss her cheeks again.

**x X x**

Maka smiled at the memories and stood walking over to the ball that was always in the courts and picking it up.

"Okay," she said walking to the three point line. "If I make this shot Soul will pick me, if not her picks someone else," said aloud to the wind as she tucked her elbow in and threw the ball watching it as it flew and...

"You know it doesn't matter if you make the shot or not, I'm not leaving you." A voice said from behind her causing her to jump almost twenty feet in the air. She knew that voice.

"Soul, I-I was just..." she trailed off otioning toward the hoop and hanging her head.

"Being stupid," he finished for her walking to where she stood. "Those letters in my locker mean nothing to me Maka, you know that!" he setthed lifting her head and watching a single tear stream down stopping right next to her lips. "Hey don't cry Maka," he told her wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"It's just- it's just when I see those partner requests, I think you'll go off with one of them and I'll be hear- a failure of a meister," she said in cover of the real reason.

"Maka, come on," Soul said boreing his eyes into hers. "I know that this isn't aout you being a bad meister, we both know you're not. Maka I'm not just your weapon, but I'm also your friend, and as your friend you need to talk to me," he told her causing her to take a step back.

"It's not that big of a deal really," she responded looking down but taking a step back as he took another forward.

"Then why can't you tell me?" he asked, his voice laced with frustration . He took another step forward and they did this until Maka found her back pressed against one of the court walls. She gasped as her back came in contact with it and Soul took the final steps caging her in.

"Stop it Soul," she said at his grinning face. She placed her hands on his chest and attempted to push him away.

"I can play this game all day maka so either you tell me or we can stand here for the next few hours until one of us cracks, and it won't be me," he told her smirking at her shocked features. He placed both of his hands on the wall by her shoulders as she blushed and looked at her shoes trying to think of an effective way out of this.

"Maka," Soul sang dragging her name out.

"It bothers me because I fear that you will really leave me soon and I...mph," she mumbled at the end confusing Soul.

"You what?" he asked leaning closer to her, but her face turned ten shades of pink and red at his closness.

She sighed, "Fine," she snapped making him lean back, "I like you, not as a friend or a partner, but as more, more as in if you leave my heart would break, and I'd be lost. As much as you are the only boy I want to trust, I don't care about men being cheating pigs around you, but when I see those letters I-" she rambled but was cut off when Soul suddenly brought his whole body closer to hers.

"Are you done?" he asked in a huskey whisper staring into her wide green eyes. She nodded, not trusting her voice and he smiled bringing his face down to hers.

The kiss was slow and gentle. At first. It quickly grew passionate and needy as they poured all their emotions into it. His hands slid down the wall to grip her hips. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she finally pulled away for air. She looked up at him and noticed she wasn't the only one whose face was bright red.

"I wouldn't think of leaving you, you baka, I like you to much," he whispered placing a chaste kiss to her lips and grinning down at her. "I wouldn't dream of having another meister," he told her taking her hand and leading her home without another word.

And suddenly she knew. She knew why he always threw the letters away without reading them. It wasn't to be nice for keep her calm. It was because he had absolutly no intention of leaving her. Even after his training was over. She knew that they'd be okay. She just knew.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I started writing this a half hour before the Super Bowl and the score is now 9-3 Giants. Go Giants!<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!~**


End file.
